


Little Sun and Moon

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M, Mentioned Edelth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: At the age of ten he looks like a mix of his fathers; Hubert’s paler complexion, and thick black hair, with Ferdinand’s burning eyes and facial structure, still chubby from toddlerhood.Although he is a mix of their parents, his sister is not.At age six it’s clear to see who she resembles, the Von Aegir in her genes taking over in every aspect but one, she’s a thin little thing, with barely any baby fat left on her frame, but the bright smile on her face reflects her lineage more so than her obvious appearance.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870513
Kudos: 57
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Little Sun and Moon

The Von Vestra house is mostly still, both patriarchs asleep in each others embrace.

It’s a Sunday. The couple’s only real day off.

Which makes it a perfect day for staying in, relaxing, and sleeping past their usual waking times.

However the other two occupants of the house have other plans.

Giggling cuts through the otherwise silent estate, although it’s not nearly loud enough to wake the sleeping men two doors down.

“Shh!” The little boy hushes the girl. 

At the age of ten he looks like a mix of his fathers; Hubert’s paler complexion, and thick black hair, with Ferdinand’s burning eyes and facial structure, still chubby from toddlerhood.

Although he is a mix of their parents, his sister is not.

At age six it’s clear to see who she resembles, the Von Aegir in her genes taking over in every aspect but one, she’s a thin little thing, with barely any baby fat left on her frame, but the bright smile on her face reflects her lineage more so than her obvious appearance. 

“If you keep that up you’re going to wake Father and Papa!” He hisses to the girl, although his harsh tone does nothing to lessen her smile, already far used to her brother's way of speaking. 

“No I’m not,” She pouts slightly, giggling more under her breath, but follows her brother as quietly as she can to the kitchen, her nightgown trailing behind her. 

“Shh…” He repeats as they pass directly in front of their parents bedroom, but he can’t resist peaking inside, to make sure both men are still asleep. 

Ferdinand and Hubert are both dead to the world, Hubert’s head resting on the former's chest. 

“Perfect.” 

Hurrying past the boy grabs his sister's arm, pulling her until they’ve both made it to the families kitchen.    
  
“...Are you hungry?” She asks, clearly not understanding the point of the surprise. 

“I thought we were surprising them!” 

Golden eyes roll at his sister's assumption. He’s been told to be nicer to her, that she’s little, and he’s trying, after all he loves his sister. 

“We’re going to make them breakfast.” 

The girl looks unsure, arms wrapping around herself in a hug. 

“But...Papa said we’re not allowed to use the stove by ourselves…” 

And she can’t even reach the counter top by herself. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” 

_ It was not fine. _

Hubert wakes with a sudden start. 

Things in the Empire had been at peace for many years now, and so his reaction is more lax then it would have been in the past. 

Still he goes rigid and silent, focusing on the things he can hear. 

Although things have been at peace, that doesn’t mean there’s no threat.

Both he and Ferdinand are political figures, and Hubert knows more than most how that can put a target on one's head. 

He’s more prepared than most to do whatever it takes to protect those close to him, especially now that they’ve had children. 

He hears another loud bang and goes to ride to his feet, especially as he hears the crying that quickly follows. 

Tome in hand, he rushes in the direction of the sound, finally waking the sleeping Ferdinand. 

“What is-”

The crying of their daughters increases, and Ferdinand’s own fatherly instincts kicking in, the man rising as well. 

Although Hubert is ready to blow a clear hole in whatever intruder he perceives as coming into his home, he’s met with immediate relief as he enters the kitchen. 

There’s no intruder, just one child covered in flour and crying, and the other clearly panicking as he’s trying to calm her...and a giant fire on the stove. 

“What on earth-”

Hubert doesn’t get to finish his questioning, Ferdinand’s there in a flash, lifting the crying child into his arms and rocking her. 

He’s always been better at things like this, at least in Hubert’s own eyes, and so he’s glad. 

“What happened?” The man asks softly, wiping her clean of some of the flour on her face and hair. 

“Yes. What did happen?” While Ferdinand comforts their daughter, Hubert puts out the fire, his attention clearly on their son, who looks just as guilty. 

“...” The boy's gaze is clearly on his feet, unable to look up to do the fear of getting in trouble, the last thing he wanted was to be grounded. 

He was supposed to play with Aunt Edelgard and Byleth’s daughter tomorrow. 

“We wanted to surprise you.” 

Although neither parent had been angry, more worried due to the crying and growing flames in their kitchen, the response softened them up a bit. 

“We wanted to make you breakfast.” His sister chimes in as she sniffles resting her head on Ferdinand’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be mad Papa.” 

Ferdinand looks to Hubert, and the other knows immediately there will be no punishment for the mess and dangerous act. 

“I couldn’t reach the counter but...I thought the food would cook faster if I used my magic!” 

It was an accident, that their youngest new magic in the first place.

Both men had agreed she was far too young to learn any art of war yet, but she had snuck and watched as Hubert attempted to teach their son the art. 

And although he seemed to struggle with it, she was nothing less of a prodigy. 

“Then the food exploded.” Their son concludes, explaining the floury mess covering the kitchen and their daughter. 

“I see.” Hubert sighs. “The important thing is that nobody got hurt,” 

He doesn’t know what he, or Ferdinand would do if anything ever befell these children. 

“But we should make a rule against magic in the house.”

“Absolutely.” Ferdinand agrees with a swift nod, glancing at the girl who hides her face against him shamefully as, really, she was not supposed to use it at all. 

“I’m sorry Papa.” 

“I’m sorry too.” Finally their son looks up from his feet, offering an awkward smile. 

“...I'm also hungry.” 

Ferdinand laughs, and Hubert ruffles the boy's hair. 

“How about the four of us go out for breakfast hm? As soon as your sister’s cleaned up.”


End file.
